Upper Eastside
by vampgirl522
Summary: Join the gang and see what happens when being Rich and privileged on New York's upper eastside can mean many different things. heartbreak, love, epic moments, drunken moments. cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters. i own all non twilight characters. no copyright intended.**_

_**Bella, Alice and Rose - 18 years old**_

_**Edward, Emmett, and Jasper - 18 years old**_

* * *

I sat at my usual table in the restaurant waiting for my friends to arrive. I saw Alice walking up to the hostess table as I took a sip of my coffee. I smiled as she approached the table.

"You'll never guess what I just saw happen?" she said smiling as she slide into the seat next to me.

"Let me guess.. My evil whore of an ex-boyfriend finally decided that the slutty Tanya isn't as interesting as he originally thought?" I said smirking. I watched her eyes get wide ad her jaw drop.

"But.. who. How? It just happened on the other side of town." Ali said almost crying.

"She knew because my evil step brother called her early this morning to tell her his tear jerking tale." Rose said kissing my cheek. I smiled at her and Irina. "but he didn't tell me what you said to him. Because as soon as I asked he grabbed the scotch and downed three glasses."

"Well I said the same thing I said the last time he called me drunk. He left me when I needed him and I didn't care that he and whats her name are over. And I'd see him at school tomorrow." I said smiling.

The next morning I was awoken by Sue my fathers maid.

"Miss Bella, You have a visitor." She said opening the blinds and I sat up. I watched her walk out of my room and I stood up and then I heard his voice behind me.

"you still are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked in the mirror and saw him dressed in our school uniform and me standing in my white corset and matching boy shorts. I turned and pushed him away.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked pulling my blue silk robe on. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I wanted to come see you. I wanted to yesterday but I couldn't leave." He said. I walked toward him and stood between his spread legs.

"well you've seen me.. you can go now." I said and turned toward my closet.

"Bella, we need to talk. Are you coming to the benefit tonight at the hotel?" he asked.

"Edward you know I will be there, my father is speaking and Rose invited me. And I don't think we have anything to talk about. I told you months ago what I wanted and you walked away from me from us and now you want it all back? You need to leave." I said and shut my bathroom door.

My father's driver dropped me off at school an hour later. I walked into the common area and saw my friends standing near the back. I walked up and smiled at everyone. Emmett who has been with us since 9th grade walked up and hugged me and stared at Rose. They have liked each other forever but never acted on it.

"Attention students due to an incident that happened last night on school grounds I ask all students go directly to classrooms and not hang around in hallways or common area" the headmaster announced over the intercom system. We all went separate ways.


	2. school

**_No copyright intended.. all Twilight characters belong to S.M._**

* * *

I walked into my home room and looked around, of course he was in here. i swear he bribed Mrs. Cope in the scheduling office to get my class schedule. I found a seat by my cousin Rylie and nudged him with my elbow to get his attention since he insisted on wearing him iPod in school.

"Hey little cousin.. how are you today?" He said smiling like he knew a secret i didn't know.

"well since it is 7 am, so far I'm good today. How about yourself Ry?" I reply. he smirks and shrugs. " come on, you never smile this early in the morning. whats up?" Me and Rylie grew up side by side, we might as well be siblings, our fathers decided that we needed to do everything together growing up since they were as close as brothers could be. Rylie is my rock. he dropped everything for me when i needed support last year. He was scheduled to go backpacking in Italy over the summer but canceled his trip when my mother died.

"I met a girl over the weekend." he whispered. i gasped.

"Who is she? who are her parents?" i asked in a demanding voice.

"Calm down B. She doesn't go here yet and you don't know them. but her name is Bree." he said and then the teacher walked in.

I concentrated on class work until lunch time. I met up with Rose and Alice on the outdoor patio and we all sat on the shaded area of grass.

"So Emmett asked me out on a date again." Rose said smiling.

"Rosalie Hale when are you going to put the boy out of his misery and say yes? we all know you want to." i said smirking at her.

"When he understands that I don't care about him being a football player. i mean seriously every other thing out of his mouth is something about football." she said. me and alice were cracking up. "Its not funny bitches" she said and threw a carrot at me.

"at least I have a boyfriend and don't need to laugh about his antics of trying to ask me on a date.." alice said. "speaking of boyfriends, Bella did you get cornered by your wonderfully horrible ex boyfriend today yet?" I smiled and nodded.

"He showed up at my house this morning. I swear I might need to put a restraining order on him. Am I seriously the only girl in New York that he wants now? I mean when we were dating I couldn't get his attention enough, now that we have been broken up for 6 months , he seems to want all my attention. " I said.

"Bella maybe you two need to actually sit down and talk things out. Like find out exactly why he cheated on you with Skanky Tanya. " Alice said.

"No" I replied and looked at Rose.

"Sweetie, you know I would love nothing more then to castrate him but You need closer . I know you have some closer from Momma Swan passing but babygirl Edward breaking up with you made that harder. You need to know why." Rose said holding my hand. I nodded.

I knew Rose was right and so was Alice. Edward breaking up with me pushed me over the edge and if it wasn't for Rose and Rylie I may have done something really stupid. I pulled out my phone and opened up a new text message.

_E- meet me Celia's sweets 4. We can talk then.-Bell_

**B- I'll be there! :D –E**

* * *

_**Reviews make me happy.**_

_**not sure how long it will be between updates. will try once a week at least. I start back to school next week and have a whole course load to catch up on since I was out of classes since March due to pregnancy complications. then delivered in May. so going to school full time and being a new full time mommy will come first. **_

_**-Tink-**_


	3. broken plans and the EX

**_No copyright intended.. all Twilight characters belong to S.M._**

* * *

As i was walking to the coffee shop , i was playing on my phone and it started ringing. i answered. "hello?" i said.

"hey Babygirl. i just wanted you to know I will see you tonight at the benefit but then i have to go to England for about a week. Thomas didn't complete his contracts out there and now I have to go to deal with it." my father said.

"oh.. but what about our trip that we had scheduled this weekend? I.. I thought we were going to go see Jackson ." I whispered sadly.

"Bella, your brother will still be there next weekend. I need to go to England to take care of this so that you can keep filling your closet sweetheart." he said. "I'll see you tonight." then he hung up.

My relationship with my dad has never been the greatest but It has only gotten worse since my moms death and my brother being admitted to the hospital. My older brother Jackson suffered a mental break down about a month after our mother died. My father doesn't like visiting Jackson because it looks bad for the family for one of our own to be in a mental hospital.

I walked into Celia's and got in line.

"Hey Bella, the usual today?" Dani the barista asked me and i smiled and nodded.

"yes and can you put Edward's usual on the tab also? he's meeting me here." i said and she gasped. "I know.. we are just meeting to talk. definitely not getting back together with him."

"thank god. I'm shocked you are even meeting him." she said and i shrugged.

She handed me my order and then Edwards and I headed to the back table to wait for him. I saw him walking in with a few people from school and he smiled at Dani and went to place his order and after she said something to him, He looked around and then smiled. he came and sat across from me and took a drink of his coffee.

"So you've begged me to sit and talk. so here we are. this is your only chance Edward. I want the truth about everything." i said looking down at my nails.

"everything?" he said and i looked up at him.

"i need to know why you broke my heart three days after my mom died Edward. i need to know why you choose to do it when i needed you the most!" i whispered, i could feel the tears coming and i needed to hold them off, i couldn't cry in front of Edward.

" Bella i want you to know that It seriously wasn't anything you did, It was all me and I regret it every damn day. If i could go back in time, i really wouldn't have done it. but you want the truth and im going to give it to you even though it will probably hurt worse." he said and paused to take a deep breath." Bells, our relationship has always been planned for us. Our dads pretty much wrote our story the day you were born. they had our lives planned and it scared the shit out of me. I love you don't get me wrong, I've loved you since the first day your mom brought you home from the hospital. I needed to experience things without you. everything in my life no matter what it is you've always been there and I needed to do something without you." he finished.

"So you decided to CHEAT on me with the school tramp and then break up with me for HER? are you fucking kidding me right now Edward?" i yelled and noticed everyone was looking at us. I grabbed my purse and ran out of the cafe'. I heard him yelling my name.


	4. texts and enemies

_**No copyright intended.. all Twilight characters belong to S.M.**_

I looked at my phone at about 2 am and saw I had multiple text messages from Edward and a few from Alice and Rose.

_(test messages) _

_Bella please come back so we can finish talking. –E_

_Bella I know you didn't like what I said but you wanted the truth and I never got to finish tell the truth.-E_

_Bella FINE! I'll tell you through a text message. Tanya was that party I went to and yes I was drinking but I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and that's when your friends walked in. –E_

_Bella YES I wanted to do something without you but that's not what I wanted to do. I love you too much to cheat on you but the way I saw it your friends all saw Tanya kissing me and you would automatically consider that cheating because I honestly let her kiss me. It was stupid I should have pushed her away but I didn't.. –E_

_Bella please talk to me –E_

_I'm Sorry…-E_

_B, Edward is blowing up my phone asking where you are!-Ali_

_Bells he is absolutely driving me freaking crazy! Please just say something to him! –Rose_

I laughed to myself. He was seriously calling Alice and bugging the shit out of his step sister because I wouldn't talk to him. There was a knock at my door I stood up and opened the door and their stood Tanya. I glared at her and she smirked.

"Can I help you Tanya?" I said.

"We need to talk Bella. Its regarding Edward." She said and walked into my room. I left the door open and saw that she sat at my desk.

"what about Edward?" I asked not really sure what we needed to talk about or why in the hell she was in my home.

"Look Bella I get that you seriously don't like me and I really don't like you. But Edward called me this morning and demanded I come here and explain what happened at that party." She said and looked at me. "Ok, I kissed him. Yes he didn't push me away but I knew you two were dating and I also knew you were not at the party. I have always been jealous of you because you had everything the money, the loving parents, the GUY! I saw my opportunity and I took it. When I found out he broke up with you afterwards and that your mother died, I felt bad but then I saw Edward as being single and you wouldn't talk to him so I jumped."

"why did you decide to come here and tell me? I mean I know you said Edward called and demanded you come but you didn't have to." I said and she stood up and shrugged.

"I owed him one. He's a great guy and its always nice to have him in your corner." She said and left. I

I didn't quite know what to think after her little visit. It was unexpected and disturbing. I grabbed my cell and dialed a familiar number it was picked up on the second ring.

"we need to talk." I whispered.


End file.
